sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozem Lostez
Ozem Lostez '(23 March 1919 - 30 June 1938) was a half-blood wizard, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Lostez, and the older brother of Franklin Lostez. He attended Fastlane School from 1930-1936 and was sorted into Fedelta house. During his school years, he became best friends with Arnial Hargrove, Cloudnet Arlove Hargrove, and Hannah Cumberidge. After finishing his studies in 1936, Ozem came back and fought with his friends in the First Destiny War, during which he and his closest friends were murdered by Avelina Lokovin's dark army. Biography Early Life (1919-1930) Ozem was born in France on 23 March 1919 to Mr. and Mrs. Lostez and had a younger brother named Franklin. Their father worked at the Magical Forces Council, while their mother was helping at home. At some point in his childhood, Ozem moved with his family to Ireland. Fastlane Years (1930-1936) Ozem attended Fastlane and was sorted into Fedelta house. Ozem became the very best friends with Arnial, Cloudnet, and Hannah. Ozem was a good student, but also a prankster. He and Franklin often used spells to prank his friends and their teachers, though they did not get into as much trouble as their other friends. It is unlikely that any other students ever found out as much about the Fastlane grounds as they did. When Ozem finished his studies, he decided to leave the school and not to continue the bachelor studies like his friends. However, on 30 June 1938, he came back. First Destiny War and Death (30 June 1938) When Avelina Lokovin opened the gates, Ozem joined the army of wizards to fight. He organized and led groups to fight dark angels on the school grounds, along with Leonardo Brell and other teachers. Ozem was murdered by a dark angel during the first half of the battle along with many others, including Leonardo Brell, his former headmaster, who was killed by a werewolf. Ozem's death was avenged by Arnial Hargrove, who defeated the dark angel, but was murdered a few hours later. Physical appearance Ozem had a pale face and light brown hair. He was also quite tall comparing to his friends. Personality and traits Ozem was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, kind, and good-natured. He managed to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Ozem also had an excellent sense of humor. Ozem was unusually perceptive, with an uncanny ability to guess the thoughts of those around him. Even though he wasn't in Animosus, Ozem was quite courageous. Nonetheless, he suffered deep-seated feelings of shame and fear of rejection which, in certain situations, led him to consider backing down. In contrast to Franklin's more competitive and combative nature, Ozem was far more peaceable, reserved, and prone to negotiation. However, Ozem was by no means weak and marched into battle against Avelina's soldiers like a true warrior. Magical abilities and skills Ozem was an accomplished and skillful wizard, with extensive knowledge of dark creatures. He also proved to be a skilled duellist, surviving numerous fights, until he was murdered by a dark angel in the Fastlane Attack. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts: Even though Ozem could not kill a dark angel, he had an extensive knowledge of dark angels and dark creatures, which helped a lot in fighting their weaknesses. *'Duelling:' Ozem was a highly talented duellist. However, Remus was ultimately killed in a duel during the Fastlane Attack. *'Healing magic: '''On June 30, Ozem effectively used a healing spell to bandage and splint broken bones on students, who were attacked and injured. *'Flying: 'In his school years, Ozem was a player in his house's Quidditch team. Possessions *'Wand: '''Like the vast majority of witches and wizards, it could be said that Ozem's wand was most likely purchased at the age of eleven and was counted among his most valued possessions. Relationships Family Franklin Lostez Ozem Lostez was Franklin’s brother, best friend, and partner in crime. They were about as close as two brothers can be. They did just about everything together. They often finished each other’s sentences and spoke in a back and forth way that could confuse others at times. Franklin was devastated by the death of his brother in the Fastlane Attack, and would never truly get over this loss. Arnial Hargrove, Cloudnet Arlove, and Hannah Cumberidge As a Fastlane student, Ozem became good friends with Arnial Hargrove from Prudens, Cloudnet Hargrove from Callidus and Hannah Cumberidge from Animosus. They became best friends until 1936 when Ozem left the school, but the others stayed for their bachelor. Also, when Ozem heard from Arnial about his vision of the dark army, he immediately went to Fastlane to fight alongside his friends. Etymology The name Ozem is a Biblical name, the meaning of the name Ozem is: That fasts, their eagerness. Category:First Generation